Hanami
by FlopyRuffini
Summary: Kagura es mandada a buscar un lugar en el parque para celebrar el Hanami después del regreso de Gintoki a Edo. Pero se encontrará en el parque con cierto sádico con el cual quiere arreglar las cosas. R18


**Sinopsis** : Kagura es mandada a buscar un lugar en el parque para celebrar el Hanami después del regreso de Gintoki a Edo. Pero se encontrará en el parque con cierto sádico con el cual quiere arreglar las cosas.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi autor de Gintama. **Sólo la historia es mía.**

-Contiene lenguaje sexual explícito (lemon uwu).

La historia está ambientada después de la segunda película.

Narra Kagura

Han pasado muchas cosas en Edo, después de que viajamos en el tiempo para ayudar a Gin-chan, las cosas han regresado a la "normalidad" se puede decir, la peste blanca nunca existió y todos hemos regresado a nuestras actividades y volviendo a ser los mismos de siempre.

Es un hermoso día, la primavera ha llegado y con ella los árboles de cerezo florecen por todos lados. Estoy caminando con Sadaharu por el parque, buscando un buen lugar donde celebrar el Hanami con Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego y si no recuerdo mal también van a estar con nosotros los del Shinsengumi. Vaya eso me trae recuerdos.

Narrador externo*

El parque es enorme por lo que busco un buen lugar alejado de las familias, grupos de amigos y parejas acarameladas que están por ahí, ¿es que no tienen vergüenza de que los descubran? mi cara en este momento debe mostrar desagrado. Sigo paseando por el parque, voy disfrutando de ver los pétalos caer, he caminado bastante y parece que he llegado a la zona perfecta para que disfrutemos del Hanami todos juntos sin que las demás personas se molesten por el lío que armamos.

—Sadaharu ve a buscar a Gin-chan y los demás, y guialos hasta aquí, yo me quedaré para que nadie nos quite el lugar— la joven mira como su perro se aleja y se decide a sentarse a esperar cuando nota algo raro detrás de uno de los árboles, camina hacia allí con su enorme parasol morado por cualquier cosa. Cuando ve que detrás del gran cerezo, está aquel policía cara de niña del que tanto se burlaba y con el cual se fastidiaban la existencia el uno al otro, él ahora ya no poseía su cara de niña, los 5 años que habían pasado lo habían afectado al igual que a ella, aunque en cuestión de personalidad no cambió, sí lo hizo su aspecto, ahora lucía tan o más alto como ella, también se había dejado crecer el cabello y mostraba las facciones dignas de un joven de su edad.

El joven estaba durmiendo (o eso parecía), apoyado en la parte trasera del gran cerezo con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza y su típico antifaz cubriéndole los ojos. Usaba un hakama color beige y un kimono de un rojo parecido al de la sangre.

La joven bermellón lo observó unos segundos pensando en un método agresivo para despertarlo, aunque las cosas habían cambiado después de la desaparición de Gin-chan y ella se había vuelto arisca con los que la rodeaban para sobrellevar la tristeza que provocó el no saber nada del hombre que consideraba un padre para ella, al regresar todo a la "normalidad" ya no tenía porqué actuar tan cortante como antes. Kagura quería regresar a la relación que tenía antes con el castaño, así que agarró su parasol y apuntó, pero no al sádico que parecía dormir sino a un lado de su cabeza y disparó.

El joven que al parecer sí estaba durmiendo se despertó súbitamente asustado quitándose el antifaz y parándose lo que sorprendió a la apodada "china" que se desconjonaba de la risa al ver su reacción. El samurái al ver que era ella no dudó y desenvainó su katana para atacarla, la joven yato que se estaba recuperando del dolor de panza que le había dado de tanto reírse esquivó el ataque fácilmente y cambió su expresión a una de enojo, ella había tratado de despertarlo "suavemente" y el infeliz le agradecía así?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

—¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! —la ojiazul lo miraba con rabia.

—¡¿Que qué me pasa?! No sé, tal vez que una loca me trató de asesinar, yo sólo me defendí —dice con sarcasmo y enojo el ojicarmín.

—Si te hubiera querido asesinar, lo hubiera hecho sin fallar, mi objetivo era despertarte y lo logré —dice la bermellón orgullosa de su hazaña y habilidades.

—Y no se te ocurrió otro modo, no sé como tal vez... ¿llamarme o moverme? —alega el castaño.

—Mmmm no, no se me ocurrió —dijo Kagura con una expresión de "tal vez la próxima" mientras movía sus hombros en señal de una falsa disculpa—. Aparte no mereces ser nombrado ni tocado por la gran Gura.

—Nunca dije que me llamaras por mi nombre o que me movieras con tus manos china —el policía la mira moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo—. Aunque no te culpo, hace mucho no nos veíamos, te habías vuelto una cerda amargada por la ausencia del Danna y esquivabas a todos los que querían ayudarte o acompañarte.

El joven castaño la observaba para ver si caía en el insulto que le había dicho, pero se alegraba en el fondo que quisiera volver a ser la misma china marimacho, sin dejar de notar que al igual que él, ella había crecido en altura, mostraba una figura bella con dos buenas razones para que cualquier hombre la admirara, sin pasar de largo que ahora recogía sólo una parte de su largo cabello bermellón en un nuevo adorno de esos que ella usaba. Sin duda los años le habían asentado bien pensó.

—Oh, y tú piensas que yo tenía interés en verte de nuevo? —ella lo mira con expresión neutra—. Si no recuerdo mal, tú fuiste en la búsqueda de la "cerda amargada" —dice haciendo énfasis en el insulto—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿te quedaste resentido porque no corrí a tus brazos en busca de tu consuelo? —la chica de hermosos ojos azules sabía como hacer enojar al apodado por ella "chihuahua".

El samurái sabía que la china tenía la lengua filosa, pero él no iba a dejar que hiriera su orgullo.

—Jaja que graciosa que te has vuelto china, yo te busqué en ese momento porque las perras como tú cuando se sienten solas son más dóciles y le mueven la cola a cualquiera que les demuestre una migaja de cariño —el sádico tenía una sonrisa que le iba a juego con el apodo que había obtenido de la yato—. Te pensaba usar para pasar el rato, y de paso, se te pasaba lo amargada —terminó por explicar Sougo—.

Kagura empezaba a mostrar signos de enojo pero no se iba a dejar humillar por el maldito chihuahua.

—JAJAJAJAJA no me hagás reír, parece que tu plan te salió mal, JAJAJAJA pobrecito —la chica de la Yorozuya cambió rápido de reírse a seria, mostraba una mirada tan fría y azul como el mar Ártico—. Sabes bien que NUNCA me dejaré "domar" ni por ti, ni por nadie. —levantó su imponente sombrilla apuntándolo— podré ser una perra pero no tuya. —sentenció con una sonrisa ladina la bermellón—.

A los jóvenes sólo los separaba el parasol de la chica.

—Eso lo dices porque nunca me has probado china, ninguna zorra se ha resistido a mí. —el policía de ojos rojos como la sangre la miraba con perversión—.

—Jaja no me jodas, ninguna zorra se te resiste pero siempre estás solo, mmm para mí tienes algún pequeño problema allí abajo y son esas perras las que no te buscan más después —la china apuntó con la mirada el "pequeño problema" y puso una sonrisa burlona—.

—No tengo ningún problema allí abajo, todas quedan satisfechas, pero no me gusta usar dos veces el mismo juguete —al sádico se le notaba una vena de enojo en su cara, no estaba logrando su cometivo, al contrario; aquella mujer lo estaba cabreando cada vez más—. Te puedo dar una probadita de cortesía, china pervertida.

—Jaja tan necesitado estás que te ofreces a la gran Gura-sama? Mmm empiezo a creer que tú eres el que quiere una probadita de mí —Kagura seguía apuntando a Sougo con su parasol mientras le sonreía con malicia—. Tal vez si me ruegas de rodillas lo considere y te dé la oportunidad de ser el primero chihuahua —La chica lo miraba con altanería mientras le guiñaba uno de sus preciosos ojos azules— Sino quieres no me interesa, yo también puedo tener a cualquier hombre lamiendo mis botas —terminó por decir la pelirroja—.

El castaño en cuanto terminó de escuchar a la joven yato se sintió aparte de sorprendido —aunque no lo quisiera admitir— alegre por poder tener la oportunidad de ser el primero en disfrutar del cuerpo de esa mujer, pero furioso por si la perdía y otro hombre le ganaba lo que por derecho de antigüedad era de él, no podía desaprovechar la propuesta de la china pero se negaba a humillarse.

—Así que si te suplico, ¿me darías la oportunidad de ser el primero? Que malvada eres china —Sougo miraba a la tsundere bermellón con expectación, por si la chica se daba cuenta de lo que habían dicho ambos sobre ser el "primero", pero ojiazul ni se inmutó, así que le preguntó—. ¿Por qué me elijes a mí para "estrenarte"? ¿no que soy según tú un sádico bastardo? —El samurái quiere ocultar su interés en saber la respuesta, no sabe con qué estupidez le puede salir la yato—.

—Mmm... supongo que pensé que como tú fuiste mi primer rival sería divertido el ver tu reacción si te hacía esta oferta de ser el primero en otra cosa —la yorozuya se miraba las uñas de la mano libre mostrando aburrimiento pero con una sonrisa pervertida—. Y porque como dicen por ahí "más vale malo conocido, que bueno por conocer", pero viendo tu actitud supongo que no vas a aceptar, pues ni modo —Kagura levantó y bajó los hombros en señal de que no le importaba, pues como había dicho, con su exótica belleza podría tener al hombre que quisiera—.

El sádico no podía creer lo que le había escuchado decir a la otra sádica, ¿ella quería que el por haber sido su primer rival también fuera el primer hombre que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerla suya? Él reaccionó, agarrando con fuerza el enorme parasol y tirando de el en su dirección para evitar que la china se alejara, esto hizo por consiguiente que esta terminara más cerca a él, Sougo le tiró la sombrilla a un lado y le tomó la mano para cortar la poca distancia que tenían entre medio, la joven se negaba a dejarse engatusar, quizo poner resistencia pero el castaño decidido la colocó la mano que tenía libre en la cintura de ella para inmovilizarla. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, mientras una no sabía qué cara poner se inclinó por mirarlo con frialdad y rabia, el otro tenía una mirada que brillaba por su sadismo y una sonrisa igual.

—Ay china, quisiste hacerte la interesante conmigo y no te salió, es más, terminaste perdiendo porque ni siquiera te sabes los refranes correctamente, sólo para que lo sepas es "mas vale bueno conocido, que malo por conocer" —dicho esto, el samurái que ya había movido las manos de Kagura detrás de la espalda de ella con un mano, con la otra le agarró el cuello y quedando su pulgar en la mejilla, la besó.

La joven que no se esperaba eso, instintivamente cerró sus ojos que estaban abiertos por la sorpresa, le siguió el beso al idiota ese que la aprisionaba contra él, el beso que había empezado con torpeza fue subiendo de nivel, parecía que los dos lo habían esperado desde hace mucho. Cuando el castaño sintió que la bermellón le respondía al acto abrupto que había cometido con el mismo deseo que él, le fue soltando las muñecas que las tenía sujetas detrás de la cintura de ella. La yato colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y este hacía fuerza en la espalda baja de la china para atraerla más si se podía contra él. Los proclamados rivales parecían que nunca lo hubieran sido por la manera en que se besaban con tanta ímpetu, ya habían abierto sus bocas, saboreando sus lenguas, el lujurioso tacto que se daban entre sus bocas parecía no tener fin.

Kagura que estaba volando en Sadaharu por las nubes por el tan ansiado beso del sádico —porque aunque odiara admitirlo, así era— de pronto reaccionó y se cayó del hermoso paisaje que veía, se había dejado llevar por sus palabras y las de él, no quería parecer una zorra necesitada, menos de ese imbécil. Así que como pudo intentó zafarse de ese bastardo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de este, trataba de despegar su boca de la del samurái pero parecía imantada a la otra. La chica optó por moderle el labio al policía, y funcionó pero no tanto como ella esperaba. Aunque aquel cambio de salivas había parado después de lo que pareció una eternidad, aquel hombre apenas y se había separado de ella, todavía la seguía sosteniendo de su pequeña cintura y sus rostros seguían a escasos centímetros.

—Vaya china, sabía que me traías ganas, pero eso fue estupendo, hasta me mordiste maldita perra sádica, o ¿acaso querías marcarme como tu propiedad? —Sougo se había quedado con ganas de más y había decidido que ningún otro hombre iba a tener el privilegio que le había otorgado la única que consideraba rival, aunque talvez ahora no tanto—.

—JÁ, eso quisieras sádico, sólo fue un beso dd cortesía para que te des cuenta de lo que te pierdes —esta había usado la misma palabra que el había dicho antes y había fijado sus preciosos mares sobre aquellas llamas del infierno de aquel joven—. Un choque de bocas como este se lo puedo dar a cualquier otro, no te creas único —la joven mujer lo seguía provocando.

—Ay china, pues qué problema, porque no voy a dejar que nadie más tenga un beso tuyo de cortesía ni de nada, date cuenta de que me perteneces desde el primer momento en que peleamos, ¿lo recuerdas? Fue en este parque y en el hanami al igual que hoy, y con tu oferta de este día sólo lo confirmaste —el samurái la miraba con deseo, quería volver a unir su boca con la de ella pero también ir más allá de eso. Se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho de lo que en realidad sentía por la dichosa china, pero no iba a aceptarlo hasta que ella no lo hiciera—. Eres de mi propiedad, ¿cuándo lo vas a aceptar? —el castaño la miraba intensamente expectante—.

—Yo no soy de tu propiedad maldito sádico —Kagura lo miraba con el seño fruncido—. Por qué no aceptas que tú eres de mi propiedad? Ahora suéltame de una puta vez —dijo la bermellón con una sonrisa sarcástica e intentó zafarse de él empujándolo pero este fue hábil y antes de caer contra el árbol de cerezo, le tomó una mano, lo que hizo que los dos cayeran—.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa idiota? —Kagura que culpa de Sougo había caído casi a horcajadas de él, básicamente habían terminado una pierna de la china (que estaba de rodillas), una de él (este tenía sus extremidades inferiores estiradas) la rodilla de la Yato casi rozando la entrepierna del capitán de la 1 división, y la pierna restante del último. La yorozuya hizo el ademán de levantarse pero el ojicarmín rápidamente agarró su katana y la cruzó por detrás de ella haciendo que Kagura quedara arrinconada entre esta y él—.

—Vaya china, entiende que no voy a dejar que te me escapes otra vez —los "rivales" intercambiaban miradas tan intensas que parecían perderse en los ojos del que tenían al frente, Okita no quería dar su brazo a torcer pero sabía que si no lo hacía perdería esta oportunidad que se le presentaba, así que aunque no quisiera intentó su última jugada—.

Voy a cambiar lo que dijimos para que los dos estemos satisfechos —Kagura lo miró con atención, esperando con que le saldría esta vez el sádico—.

Los dos nos pertenecemos a ambos, aunque odiemos admitirlo ahora, desde la primera pelea, nos pertenecimos el uno al otro —Sougo cambió su expresión a una que parecía (porque nunca nadie la vió) profesar amor a la hermosa joven que observaba.

Kagura quedó estupefacta ante esa declaración, y aunque quisiera dentro de sus impulsos seguir discutiendo, borró ese pensamiento. Que el sádico hubiera admitido sus sentimientos (aunque metiéndola a ella entre medio) era algo que nunca habría imaginado. Tuvo también la intención de reírsele en la cara diciéndole que era un sádico tsundere, después de todo, ellos siempre habían sido así. Pero supuso que era hora también de que ella le demostrara que sus sentimientos como había dicho antes él eran mutuos.

—Eres un sádico tsundere —le dijo en un susurro y lo besó. Lo besó con la intensidad de todos los sentimientos encontrados que había guardado para ella. Aunque ella y su raza demostraban su cariño a través de los golpes, nada cambiaba el hecho de que un beso era mucho, muchísimo mejor para mandar ese mensaje. Y que bien se sentía que le devolvieran el mensaje con la misma intensidad, el sádico besaba de puta madre, y aunque no había probado los besos de otros hombres, sabía que ahora no los necesitaría y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. La yato había colocado sus brazos en el cuello del castaño y tiraba del largo cabello de este para hacer más intenso aquel intercambio si se podía.

El capitán mientras tanto acariciaba con una mano la espalda y la pequeña cintura de la otra sádica, y con la otra la sostenía del cuello acariciando su largo y suave cabello bermellón, había dejado caer su espada a un costado, creía que no la necesitaría. Se besaban con tanta necesidad, que parecían una pareja que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, o adolescentes con las hormonas por las nubes. Ninguno quería dejar nada sin probar de la boca del otro, sus lenguas se entrelazaban como los cuellos de los flamencos en época de apareamiento. Habían soñado tanto con ese puto beso que llegó a parecerles imposible por los acontecimientos que habían sucedido, pero ahora era asunto olvidado.

No había más aire entre esos dos que declaraban su amor, pero entonces Kagura que, de vuelta estaba paseando con su perro por el paraíso, metió sus manos dentro del kimono rojo de aquel bastardo, y delineó cada músculo de su ejercitada espalda. Sougo aprovechó eso y por fin después de lo que pareció una eternidad en el cielo, se separó de los labios de la mujer con la que había soñado más veces de las que quisiera admitir, tomó aire y empezó a besar el cuello blanquecino de ella, deleitándose con su sabor y aroma de esa piel blanca como la nieve. La yato al sentir ese toque puso más fuerza en sus manos enguantadas que seguían tocando esa espalda. El sádico sintió ardor en donde la chica pasaba sus cálidas manos, seguro lo había rasguñado hasta sangrar, después de todo ella también era una sádica como él, este tiraba del cabello bermellón hacia un lado mientras intentaba no dejar lugar sin haber saboreado y olido, pero se le dificultaba por el cuello que poseía ese vestido estilo chino. Kagura que también había procedido a besar toda la zona del cuello a este se percató de las dificultades que estaba teniendo así que dejó lo que hacía y con una pequeña sonrisa perversa, viendo como Sougo la observaba expectante, se desabrochó los pequeños botones que se mezclaban con el adorno rojizo que terminaba entre medio de sus senos, estos que estaban contenidos en una lencería blanca (para que no se notara a través de la tela) quedaron a la vista de la mirada rojiza del samurái que cuando vio esos redondos y abultados senos sintió que su entrepierna estaba reaccionando a ese exquisito panorama que les regalaba la china.

No obstante esta última parecía que buscaba estar más cómoda y como si no fuera suficiente con lo que ya le mostraba al sádico, pasó la pierna que tenía entre medio de las de él al costado haciendo que quedara a horcajadas de él con sus partes íntimas rozando sólo separadas por las telas del vestido, del hakama y lo que fuera que tuviera de ropa interior la yato (porque por abajo del hakama era usual no llevar nada). Kagura también quería probar más de la piel de su sádico así que le bajó no un poco sino TODA la parte superior del kimono colorado, dejando toda su espalda y pecho al descubierto.

Sougo no podía más pero quería aguantar todo lo pudiera de ese placer que le hacía sentir la bermellón, esta tocaba sus marcados pectorales y abdominales mientras le iba haciendo un camino de mordidas y besos desde su cuello. El no se quedaba atrás y hacía lo mismo pero con camino hacía esos níveos y fabulosos senos que lo esperaban, le dejaba uno que otro chupón, total a como iba la china, el terminaría desangrado por los fuertes rasguños que le estaba dejando de recuerdo esta del deleite que sentía.

Kagura se pegó más a él y sintió la erección del castaño haciendo fuerza sobre la tela de su vestido y de la pequeña braga blanca que usaba ese día, pensó: "vaya, parece que no mentía cuando dijo que no tenía ningún 'pequeño problema'". Por su parte Okita gracias a la abertura que había dejado el escote del vestido, había destapado los hombros de ella y entre besar sus clavículas fue bajando y llegó por fin a los prominentes pechos de la china, se deleitó en degustarlos aunque el corpiño los seguía cubriendo la mitad, la piel de esa mujer tenía un leve sabor dulce exquisito. Sus manos tocaban lo que más podían desde las caderas bien formadas pasando por la cintura y terminando en sus desnudos hombros. La yorozuya tiró su cuello y cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio al policía en su labor sosteniéndose de los fuertes hombros de él clavando sus uñas con ímpetu, tanto que de las marcas empezó a salir sangre, el de mirada rojiza hizo una mueca de dolor que ella no vio así la mordió en la parte de atrás de su blancuzco cuello.

Kagura se sorprendió ante ese acto.

—Oye no me muerdas, soy una yato pero mi piel es sensible sádico —dijo con una sonrisa "inocente" mientras clavaba sus uñas con más fuerza—.

—¿Que no te muerda? Tú eres una maldita sádica cínica, china, si a ti que eres una yato te duele, ¿qué queda para mí que siendo humano estoy sangrando por todos lados por culpa de una china salvaje? —Sougo la miraba contemplando la belleza de esa apodada china, le dedicaba una mirada mezcla de perversión y amor (si eso podía ser posible)—.

—Pero bien que disfrutas de esta sádica cínica, china salvaje y no sé que más —Kagura lo miraba con una sonrisa macabra—.

—Ah sí? Y ¿cómo sabes eso china pervertida? —el ojicarmín le dedicaba una sonrisa igual que la de ella—.

—Mmm le preguntaré a tu amigo de abajo —Kagura tocó toda la extensión y grosor del "amigo" animado de Sougo de abajo con una expresión lasciva, sus azulados ojos brillaban del deseo— ves? Respondió que sí —sonreía con malicia y altaneramente—.

El castaño lanzó un ronco gruñido ante la acción de la pelirroja, esa maldita era tanto o más sádica que él, veía en su expresión como se regodeaba del dolor que este sentía, pero siempre competían y el samurái no quería ser menos así que como pudo metió la mano por la gran abertura que tenía el vestido a un costado y masajeó el suave y voluminoso trasero de la bermellón, con su mano libre le masajeaba uno de los pechos, pero Kagura parecía que no tenía suficiente con el sufrimiento que le provocaba a Sougo su toque suave en el miembro por encima de la tela. Con habilidad la yato desató el moño que tenía el hakama del chico, dejando la tela floja, antes de hacer lo que se proponía le mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja a Sougo mientras metía su enguantada mano dentro y tocaba libre de obstáculos el pene del sádico, subía y bajaba con una de sus delicadas manos por toda la superficie pero haciendo énfasis con un dedo el punta de este, la otra la tenía sobre los músculos del pecho del castaño, este último quería reprimir a toda costa sus roncos gruñidos y gemidos pero la china no le daba tregua, estaba perdiendo y dejándolos salir en menor volumen, él seguía tocando ese curvilíneo trasero buscando palpar la tela de la braga de Kagura pero parecía no encontrarla, hirvió por dentro pensando en la posibilidad de que ella anduviera por ahí sin nada abajo, con lo hiperactiva que era y que no podía mantenerse quieta, no le resultaría raro que algún bastardo le viera ese blanquecino y dotado culo y otra cosa más.

Mientras continuaba con su labor de inspeccionar el cuerpo de la china, fingiendo que lo que ella hacía no lo afectaba en nada (cosa que no le salía) le cuestionó:

—China, yo sé que sos una pervertida pero, ¿usas algo ahí abajo cierto? —la observaba mientras pequeños suspiros de placer se le escapaban, Kagura no se había detenido a escuchar la pregunta, había seguido frotando la katana de carne de él y también ahora sus testículos sensualmente sin dejar nada librado de su juguetona mano. Ella levantó su mirada color zafiro y con los rosados labios que le habían quedado sonrió.

—Obvio que sí sádico, ningún bastardo merece ver el escultural trasero de la Gran Gura-sama, ¿por qué?, ¿te preocupa que alguien más haya visto algo que vos no? —la pelirroja le regalaba pequeñas sonrisas llenas de lascivia, ella dejó su actividad extrasensorial (para Sougo y su miembro lo era) y después de aflojar un poco ese estilo de faja azul que tenía sostenida por ese cinturón amarillo, ella corrió la abertura que tenía a la izquierda su vestido hacia la derecha levantándolo para que quedaran visibles sus pequeñas blancas y sensuales bragas.

Sougo con los rojizos orbes que mostraban asombro y deseo ante ese pálido y lujurioso paisaje, supo que, apenas y cubría esa tela la intimidad de la china, no se extrañó de no encontrar nada atrás, seguro que lo que "cubría" el trasero de Kagura era un fina tira de encaje blanco, que se camuflaba perfectamente con la nívea piel de esta.

El castaño guió su mano izquierda con la que había masajeado antes la nalga y también pierna izquierda a la vagina de la china que por si ya fuera poco el libido que sentía él, se dió cuenta que la tenía depilada, se preguntó mentalmente si los yato a parte de ser de piel blanca también eran lampiños, llegó apenas a rozar sus largos dedos sobre el sexo de la chica. Ella retiró la mano de él lentamente con una sonrisa perversa y ahora sus mejillas tenían un color rosado. Ella le hacía un vago gesto de desaprobación con los dedos y rostro.

Okita la miró en señal de que no entendía el porqué de su acción, la joven se arrimó apartando con sus manos las de él hacia los costados para refregar su mojada lencería con su miembro que ya se salía del aflojado hakama, la china lo iba a terminar por matar del deseo, muy dentro de él, admitió que era un maldito masoquista que no había encontrado quien lo domara, excepto por ella, no podía aguantar más el dolor que provenía de su entrepierna, esta le gritaba que hiciera algo sino explotaría a la brevedad.

Kagura se regocijaba del sufrimiento del sádico, guardaría por siempre en su memoria su rostro de placer mezcla de dolor para reírsele después en la cara.

Quería hacerlo sufrir más pero tanto él como ella ya estaban casi al clímax, ella notaba que su tanga estaba toda húmeda, y que el pene del sádico casi asomaba por su pantalón, si este hacía más fuerza sería penetrada con la tela como condón. La pelirroja metió una de sus manos entre los dos sexos y sacó de una vez el miembro del castaño, parecía que iba a partirse en dos, lo sentía duro como el diamante y caliente como el infierno. Sougo lanzaba pequeños gemidos roncos mezclados de gruñidos, cerraba sus carmines ojos, ya no podría esperar más si la china no actuaba de una maldita vez.

Pero la yato también estaba igual que él, su intimidad estaba mojada y excitada, estaba lista para recibir por primera vez el pene de un hombre, aunque no cualquier hombre sino el sádico con el cual habían jurado ser "rivales", aunque unos típicos rivales no harían nunca lo que ella estaba ansiosa por hacer. No sabría si le dolería mucho o no, esperaba que no porque si quería hacerse la dominante no podía achicarse ahora. Tocaba el falo del samurái tratando de adivinar cuánto le mediría de largo y su diámetro el cuál no lograba unir sus delgados dedos alrededor, sin duda el policía tenía una katana de la cual sentirse orgulloso, "bastardo presumido" pensó Kagura.

Empezó a rozar el glande contra su humedad aún con la tela de la braga de por medio. Sougo reaccionó ante eso y fue a tocarle los senos por debajo del sostén, sus manos no alcanzaban a cubrir los firmes y redondos pechos, buscaba venganza apretándole los pezones de un rosa pálido excitados, todo su cuerpo ardía a la par del de ella, metió su cara entre medio mientras besaba casa milímetro de esa piel. La chica gemía bajito y rozaba con más profundidad las entrepiernas, seguía arañando la espalda, pecho y hombros del castaño, podía notar en sus manos algo de sangre pero no le importó, no estaba para preocuparse por eso.

La bermellón sintió que ya había sido "suficiente" de la previa que estaban teniendo, ya ninguno aguantaba más (menos el amigo del sádico), así que despegó sus manos de Sougo y mientras con una se corrió la braga dejando su vulva expuesta a los deseosos carmines de Okita con la otra tomó el erecto y gran pene de este y lo posicionó en la entrada de su sexo, Kagura levantó sus zafiros y fue a besar apasionadamente los labios del sádico mientras iba bajando lentamente sus caderas hasta completar la extensión del miembro, sentía que se iba a partir en dos, aunque sabía que no iba a sangrar por la rotura de su himen porque éste ya se había roto en alguna de las tantas las batallas que había tenido con los demás, de igual forma sentía que un cañón Neo Amstrong Cyclone Jet Amstrong le estaba perforando su vagina. Una vez que llegó a ser penetrada por todo el falo, se mantuvo unos segundos quieta para que su feminidad asimilara lo que su dueña había metido en ella.

Sougo por su lado no podía creer que por fin estaba unido a su china, después de tanto que lo hizo sufrir. Aunque quería ser él el que llevara el ritmo ya era tarde para eso y tal vez así le fuera más cómodo a la sádica pelirroja que quería ocultar que le dolía, esperaba que esta empezara a moverse porque ya era demasiado lo que su pobre pene había aguantado y no duraría mucho más mientras sintiera como la vagina apretada de Kagura lo aprisionaba.

La yato cuando sintió que el dolor disminuía y el placer de tener al sádico dentro de ella que antes se había ido ahora regresaba con más fuerza empezó de a poco a mover su trasero de atrás hacia adelante, subiendo y bajando sus caderas.

Okita le tocaba las redondas nalgas mientras intercambia saliva con su china. Kagura comenzó a poner más fuerza en su cabalgata, y entre besos a dejar escapar sus gemidos que son sólo para los oídos del castaño, este también deja escapar roncos gemidos por la fricción que ejerce la bermellón sobre su entrepierna y como la vagina de ella lo apreta. Agradece internamente el que estén alejados de las personas, aunque el hecho de que sean descubiertos sólo lo excita todavía más.

La ojiazul se separa de los labios del ojirubí, tira su cabeza hacia atrás e intensifica sus sexuales movimientos, se siente en el cielo, nunca pensó que tener sexo sería tan placentero, se arrepentía en el fondo de haber sido tan insípida cuando el castaño fue en su búsqueda, si se hubiera dejado "consolar", ya habría disfrutado de los placeres carnales.

El samurái besaba fogosamente la piel de porcelana del cuello de Kagura y bajó hasta los senos cubiertos de ella, optó por levantarle el sostén para verle por fin dos de las grandes razones por las que ansiaba a la china crecida. Eran como pomelos de porcelana, sus pezones de un rosa bebé estaban erectos y fue directo a besarle uno mientras apretujaba el otro con sus dedos. Iba intercalando entre el pezón izquierdo y derecho, chupaba con vigor esos rosados brotes. Kagura se volvía loca, el sádico la estaba haciendo delirar de gozo, ya no sabía cuántas heridas le había provocado a la piel del bastardo que la hacía enloquecer con su lengua en sus pezones, quería poner más energía en sus caderas y piernas pero no podía, estaba llegando al clímax, soltaba gemidos cada vez más altos. Sino se callaba un poco o bajaba el volumen de su voz iban a ser noticia al día siguiente. Y para colmo el maldito chihuahua le mordió su pezón izquierdo haciendo que la pelirroja lanzara un pequeño grito que fue tapado por la mano de Sougo en su boca.

—China, no grites que nos van a descubrir —el castaño la miraba sádicamente, orgulloso de poderle hacer soltar ese agudo gritito de dolor—.

Kagura presentía que los dos ya estaban a punto, ya se habían estrenado el uno al otro, y seguro habría más momentos así de ahora en más.

—Owww, así que ¿te querés vengar por el sufrimiento que te hice o estoy haciéndote pasar sádico? —la yato y apenas podía hacerse la mala en ese momento, no aguantaba más y hasta sentía que su sexo le pedía que terminara con esa profanación, y aunque Kagura se sentía taaaaan bien sus rodillas empezaban a flaquear.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba tomó las manos del castaño con las suyas y las llevó a los lados de la cabeza de él apoyandolas contra el árbol de cerezo, lo haría sufrir una vez más. Sus senos quedaron plantados frente a su rostro pero la sádica bermellón no dejaba que los labios o lengua de Sougo llegaran a ellos. Y en un último esfuerzo por parte de ella, comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas con fervor, iba casi hasta el final del miembro del samurái para bajar con igual energía hasta el inicio de este, ellos escuchaban el ruido de como las carnes de las voluminosas nalgas de ella chocaban con ímpetu contra la ingle del sádico.

Este moría lentamente, sin duda la china era más sádica que él, hacerle pasar por tremendo sufrimiento, y no dejarle besar sus pechos de porcelana al tenerlos tan cerca, buscaría venganza, no sabía cómo pero se vengaría, tal vez unas esposas serían buenas para la próxima, porque se iba a asegurar de que la hubiera. Pero ahora tenía que preocuparse por el dolor que sentía su pene, no sabía si venirse dentro de ella sería una opción viable, pero tendría que serlo, la china estaba cabalgándolo como una experta, ¿sería también esa una habilidad de los yato? pensó él.

Kagura aumentó más la velocidad, ya estaba en su punto culminante. Sougo también sintió que la vagina de ella le apretaba más su miembro, esto sólo hacía que este se endureciera aún más y pidiera que le dejara descargar su carga pesada. La china sentía que el pene del sádico le palpitaba, su sexo enviaba corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo avisando lo que se aproximaba.

La pelirroja dió unas profundas sentadillas contra la entrepierna de Sougo y en la última se pegó al pecho del sádico, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y sintió que todo se ponía blanco en su mente, estaba presenciando y sintiendo su primer orgasmo, era como estar en un oasis, su vagina le enviaba fuertes espasmos, y por si fuera poco sintió que su interior se llenaba de algo caliente.

Sí, Sougo también había llegado al orgasmo y sin aguantarse se había corrido dentro de su amada china sádica. Okita no había podido aguantar la sensación que sentía en su "amigo" al ser apretado por los músculos del interior de Kagura, y cuando presenció la orgásmica cara que ponía ella al llegar al ansiado orgasmo y sentir como se tensaba su vagina alrededor de él, le era imposible aguantarse y expulsar su semen en otra parte que no fuera dentro de ella, así que junto el éxtasis de la yato, el castaño también llegó y con él toda la eyaculación que le pedía por salir llenó las entrañas de la bermellón.

Kagura jadeaba después de esa maratónica cabalgata, pero satisfecha de lo mucho que lo había disfrutado, suspiraba con esfuerzo, sus caderas y rodillas le dolían, seguro tenía estas últimas rojas pero no se notaría por sus medias y botas. Sonrió sin dejar de ocultar su satisfacción y felicidad, miró a su rival y lo beso tiernamente. El sádico le respondió de igual manera. Fue un beso corto como para sellar aquello que hicieron.

Kagura que por un momento olvidó que el sádico había largado su semen dentro de ella, lo recordó súbitamente. Cortó el tierno beso y se separó para mirarlo a la cara. Todavía seguían unidos por sus partes bajas.

—Maldito chihuahua, largaste todo dentro de mí, te voy a asesinar si quedo embarazada —la pelirroja fruncía su seño—.

—¿Dónde querías qué lo hiciera china sádica? ¿En tu adorno del pelo? Se desbordaría, aparte en primer lugar tú y tu vagina me tenían acorralado sin posibilidad de escape, y en segundo lugar; no puedo andar desparramando a mis hijos por cualquier parte— el castaño ponía una sonrisa ladina mientras la miraba intenso a esos hermosos mares que tenía— Tómalo como una ayuda a preservar tu raza —le guiñó un ojo—.

La yato se sonrojó levemente por lo que dijo el samurái.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, o sea que cuando me pare, ¿me va a chorrear todo? QUE ASCO, NO TENGO CON QUÉ LIMPIARME, TE VOY A MATARRRRR —dice Kagura con cara de asco— tu maldito sádico, busca algo que me sirva para que me limpie cuando me pare —la pelirroja frunce su seño aún más—.

—Ay china, ahora te molestan mis hijos dentro tuyo pero recién no dejabas de suspirar de satisfacción —Sougo mueve las cejas con expresión pervertida— Ammm, si taaanto te molestan, creo que por aquí debe andar mi pañuelo que llevo en el cuello, aunque no quisiera que se ensuciara con mis hijos, pobrecitos, su madre no los quiere —Okita dice esto haciéndose el dramático que llora—.

—Dejá de hacerte la víctima bastardo idiota, buscá tu asqueroso pañuelo y dámelo de una vez —la de ojos azules demanda con autoridad en sus ojos—.

—Está bien china sádica pervertida —el sádico mira hacia atrás del árbol buscando su pañuelo beige y cuando lo ve, se estira a tomarlo —Aquí lo tienes, después me lo lavas y regresas —dice pasándoselo—.

—¿Eres idiota o dejarte crecer el cabello te afectó el cerebro? Ni loca voy a llevar conmigo ese asqueroso pañuelo, ¿Sabes el escándalo que se armaría si Gin-chan o Shinpachi lo ven y se dan cuenta con qué está manchado? —la yato pone sus brazos debajo de sus pechos desnudos enojada, cuando se da cuenta de sus fachas, se acomoda el sostén y abotona el escote de su vestido, colorada porque ni cuenta se dió.

—Mmm probablemente mis posibilidades de enjendrar hijos se irían al demonio —el castaño pone una mano en su mentón como si reflexionara—

Kagura toma la tela y empieza a arrodillarse para pararse, cuando va sacando el miembro del sádico siente vacío y frío en su vagina, una vez que lo saca por completo el semen acumulado en su interior empieza a caer, por lo que se pasa el pañuelo ahí para irse limpiando y no ensuciarse ni ella ni el hakama de Sougo. Este ya acomodó su feliz y satisfecho pene en sus pantalones, como puede intenta hacerse el moño característico pero las piernas de Kagura están a sus costados todavía, parece que esta china terminó de limpiar su entrepierna, se acomoda la braga y hace un bollo la tela lista para pararse después de cuánto tiempo.

—Oye china no abolles mi descendencia, está bien que puedo fabricar más pero esos son especiales porque son los primeros que compartí contigo —el ojicarmín la mira con ternura y burlonamente—.

A la yorozuya se le sube otra vez la sangre a las mejillas, quedando tan rojas como los ojos de él. Le da un golpe en el pecho por lo que dijo. Se para por fin, sus rodillas le duelen de haber estado tanto tiempo arrodillada sobre el sádico, todavía siente cosquillas en sus entrañas, se sacude la ropa y se da cuenta que sus dedos y guantes están teñidos de la sangre del sádico, no se nota tanto en estos últimos porque son negros pero si en las yemas de sus dedos y uñas.

Sougo despega su espalda del tronco del árbol para hacer una mueca de dolor por las heridas que su sangrienta china le dejó en toda tu espalda y hombros, todavía algunas sangran un poco, se coloca nuevamente el kimono y hace correctamente el moño del hakama, una vez que termina, también se para y se sacude la ropa, levanta su mirada y observa a la hermosa joven con la que nunca hubiera pensado que lo haría de la forma en que lo habían hecho. Kagura se está acomodando el cabello y su tipo de faja, pero siente la mirada de este y cruza los ojos con él.

—¿Qué te pasa sádico? ¿Todavía no creés en lo que hicimos? —ella sonríe altanera—.

—No me pasa nada china pervertida, es sólo que para haber sido tu primera vez, pensé que te gustarían todas esas cursilerías con las que sueñan las mujeres pero fuiste una salvaje, ¿será porque ya sos medio bestia? —dice el samurái sonriendo burlonamente con la pregunta— por cierto, ¿qué hacemos con mi pañuelo?

—Awww, bien que te gustó lo que te hizo esta bestia, sumiso reprimido JAJAJA y solo por aclarar pero yo a pesar de ser una chica, no soy como la mayoría, ya deberías saberlo sádico sumiso —la pelirroja sonríe de lado mientras le guiña— y a tu mugroso pañuelo escóndelo por ahí y después a la noche regresas a buscarlo, cambiando de tema, ¿dónde estarán los demás? —añade mirando alrededor—.

—Quién sabe, tal vez empezaron sin nosotros en otra parte del parque porque tu perro se perdió buscando a la china bestia que tiene de dueña —contesta despreocupado Okita, que agradecía internamente a la tardanza de estos idiotas—.

En el momento en el que Kagura está por reprocharle por llamarla bestia de vuelta, escucha su nombre en un grito. Divisa no muy lejos a Sadaharu seguido de Gin-chan y todos los otros.

—SADAHARU, GIN-CHAN ESTOY AQUÍ —grita levantando una mano para ser vista.

Sadaharu escucha a su amada dueña y ladra dirigiéndose a los saltos hasta donde está, el samurái de cabellos plateados y los demás lo siguen. Una vez que se reúnen Gintoki le pega le da un golpe en la cabeza a su adorada niña glotona.

—HACE TRES HORAS QUE LOS ESTAMOS BUSCANDO MALDICIÓN, ¿ES QUE NO HABÍA PODÍAS ENCONTRAR OTRO LUGAR MÁS CERCA? —Gin-chan está enojado, porque ha perdido tres valiosas horas en las que podía haberse emborrachado— Y tú Souichiro-kun ¿hace cuánto que te encontraste con Kagura?¿Qué han hecho? —interroga el samurái en su papel de padre sobreprotector mirándolo con sospecha—.

—Danna, me encontré con la china hace unos momentos, estuve durmiendo y la salvaje disparó con su sombrilla a un costado de mi cabeza, estuvimos hablando lo más civilizado posible arreglando cuentas del pasado —contesta con su tono despreocupado y neutro de siempre, si el padre postizo de la china supiera el tipo de pelea, conversación y sobre todo lo que habían hecho en realidad, (aunque la culpa había sido de la china con su oferta y salvajismo, todo lo demás fue la reacción que ellos deseaban del otro y obtuvieron) el estaría castrado y enterrado—.

—Sougo, me alegro que hayan vuelto a tener la relación de rivales de los viejos tiempos con la china —Kondo-san mostraba una alegría genuina mientras sonreía— China-san por ti también me alegro, sufriste mucho cuando el yorozuya desapareció.

—El gorila tiene razón Kagura-chan, yo igual me alegro que quieras volver a ser la misma como Shin-chan—Otae también mostraba una sonrisa sincera por la chica de cabellos bermellones—.

—Sí, sí lo que digas Kondo-san, aunque los nuevos tiempos tampoco están mal —el castaño de largos cabellos añade lo último murmurando casi imperceptible al oído de los demás—.

—Bueno, ya está de tanta charla, hemos perdido mucho tiempo buscándolos, preparemos todo así comenzamos de una vez —salta Shinpachi queriendo hacerse el serio—.

Todos ayudan con los preparativos, Kagura y Otae estiran el mantel debajo del sakura, mientras que los del Shinsengumi acomodan la comida y los 2 yorozuya ponen las bebidas, el permanentado está ansioso por tomar. Una vez terminado todos se sientan alrededor del mantel a disfrutar del Hanami.

—Esto me trae muy lindos recuerdos de aquel primer Hanami que pasamos todos juntos, ¿no lo creés Kagura-chan? —La Shimura la mira sonriente y con melancolía, está sentada a la izquierda de la pelirroja—.

—Sí Anego, aunque esa vez terminó en desastre, por eso busqué un lugar apartado para que nadie ajeno salga herido o nos molesten —contesta la yato explicando y recordándole de aquella vez—.

—Tienes razón Kagura-chan, y muy inteligente tu desición del lugar —añade la castaña—.

A la derecha de la china se encuentran Gin-chan tomando desmesurado con Hijikata, Shinpachi y los otros del Shinsengumi. El gorila está sentado al frente de Otae y al lado Sougo, estos beben más lentamente disfrutando del paisaje y una conversación amena. Cuando el sádico se dió vuelta buscando unos dango quedó casi de espaldas al comandante y este vió unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en la ropa que cubría la espalda del castaño.

—SOUGO! ¿Por qué tu kimono está manchando con sangre? ¿Estás herido? —cuestiona con preocupación el hombre—.

—No es nada Kondo-san, una bestia me atacó cuando estaba viniendo hacia aquí —contesta restándole importancia pero mirando de soslayo a la culpable de esas heridas— una vez que calmé a la bestia, esta se amansó —termina diciendo mirando más intenso a esa dichosa "bestia" de ojos color mar—.

Kagura que había escuchado todo, le dirigió una mirada acusatoria pero le restó importancia siguiendo con la charla que tenía con Otae.

—Como te venía diciendo Anego, me dan mucha risa esos hombres que se las dan de dominantes y malvados pero que a la primera provocación caen al piso implorándote un poco de amor JÁ JÁ JÁ, no son más que unos sumisos reprimidos —la bermellón eleva su voz para que el sádico la escuche bien—.

El sádico que obvio había oído todo la miró frunciendo a penas el seño.

—OYE, KONDO-SAN ¿PARA USTED CUÁLES SON LAS MEJORES MUJERES? A MÍ ME GUSTAN LAS QUE SE QUIEREN HACER LAS SANTAS PERO SON UNAS SALVAJES EN EL SEXO —elevó su voz demasiado por lo que todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo—.

—Sougo no levantes tanto la voz —le hace una señal de que baje su volumen el ojicarmín— contestando tu pregunta, vos sabes que yo soy masoquista, pero me alegro que por ti, tal vez la mujer que buscas está más cerca de lo que creés —termina diciendo guiñándole un ojo y dándole un pequeño codazo señalando con la mirada a la hermosa pelirroja que está frente a ellos y se hace la que no escucha—.

El castaño de cabellos largos decide dar por zanjado ese tema al notar que siente calor en sus mejillas. Todos pasan lo que queda del día armoniosamente sin algún que otro conflicto más que Gin-chan, Toshi que pelean borrachos sobre quién aguanta más antes de caer rendidos los dos al suelo. Shinpachi que aunque ha bebido se mantiene bien decide llevarse al samurái de cabellos plata a casa, los del Shinsengumi también hacen lo mismo con su subcomandante y otros compañeros que están en igual situación, como ya es noche la Shimura mayor empieza a levantar todo lo que ha quedado ayudada por el gorila, Kagura y Sougo. Cuando terminan de levantar todo Otae mira a la joven y la ve observando el cielo estrellado.

—Kagura-chan ¿te vienes conmigo o te vas a quedar otro rato? —la castaña la interrumpe en su mirar—.

—Eh, perdón anego, si vamos —dice la ojiazul todavía un poco perdida—.

El gorila se ha ido también a tirar los desechos que quedaron y de ahí se iba al cuartel, sólo quedaba el sádico que no lo veía en ninguna parte, tal vez también se había ido—.

Las jóvenes emprenden su marcha junto a Sadaharu de regreso, el día estuvo perfecto para que celebraran, todos se fueron muy contentos por la velada.

—Kagura-chan, siento que nos olvidamos algo —la ojimarrón dice con un deje de preocupación cuando ya han salido fuera del parque—.

Kagura observa y se da cuenta de qué se olvida.

—¡Mi parasol! Me lo debo haber dejado por donde estuvimos, Anego, Sadaharu, adelántense que voy a buscarlo —la chica sale corriendo en la dirección por la que vinieron—.

Kagura corre extrañada por su olvido, pero le resta importancia. Cuando llega al lugar ve que tal vez no era que se lo olvidó sino que algún bastardo sádico se lo escondió para que ella se olvidara. El chihuahua en algún momento lo había escondido y ahora que veía a su china volver lo tenía en sus manos.

—Sabía que ibas a regresar por tu sombrilla china —dice Sougo con una sonrisa ladina—.

—Tú me lo escondiste maldito infeliz —lo acusa apuntándolo con un dedo al castaño—.

—Seré un maldito pero después de lo de hoy ya no soy infeliz china —le sonríe con perversión—.

—Deja de ser tan estúpido y dame mi maldito parasol —la china le extiende una mano para que este se lo dé—.

—Acércate y tómalo maldita china sádica —ahora Okita sonríe sádicamente—.

Kagura se acerca dando zancadas hasta acortar distancia con el sádico, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca le vuelve a estirar la mano, pero Sougo que ya había previsto eso le toma con fuerza la mano y la acerca a él, coloca su otra mano en la cintura de la chica y la mira intensamente. Ella le devuelve la mirada y entonces, se besan otra vez.

La pelirroja pasa su mano libre por detrás del cuello del castaño mientras intercambian sus sabores, este le suelta la mano que sostenía de ella y esta la coloca rodeándolo con los brazos intensificando el beso, él acaricia la cintura y sedoso cabello de ella, no podía faltarles un beso de despedida ¿no?.

El acto dura unos largos minutos, sus lenguas ansiaban encontrarse de vuelta, encajan como si fueran el yin y yang, aunque sus dueños no podían ser más iguales de lo que eran.

Una vez que se quedaron sin aire y separaron, Kagura apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su sádico, está feliz. Este se sorprende por ello pero también apoya su cabeza en la de ella y le acaricia suavemente el precioso cabello bermellón.

Después de unos segundos la yato lo mira y le da un corto beso en los labios del sádico, se separa y toma su sombrilla que quedó en el piso. Lo mira por última vez con una pequeña sonrisa tierna y sale corriendo por donde había aparecido.

Sougo quedó ahí parado asimilando lo que su china le habría querido decir con sus acciones, se sacó solo de su ensoñación y sonrió en la dirección por donde había desaparecido, quería más de lo que quisiera admitir a esa bestia china.

Tomó el pañuelo sucio con sus "hijos", sonrió recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día que guardaría por siempre en su memoria y sádico corazón, y salió rumbo al cuartel.

FIN

 **NOTAS:** -Este fue el primer oneshot que escribí de mi otp/ship supremo el Okikagu

-Decidí subirlo aquí gracias a dos personitas que me recomendaron esta página/app

-Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
